Restraint
by anonfeather
Summary: Small fic originally made for the tf rare pairing community. Shockwave is ecstatic by having a very small subordinate working under him for a while. Creepy stalker fic.


**Title**: Restraint  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>PairingCharacters: **Shockwave, Frenzy  
><strong>Universe<strong>: G1-ish  
><strong>Disclaime<strong>r: Not mine, Hasbro's and other people.  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Perversion, innuendo  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Shockwave's ecstatic by having a very small subordinate working _under_ him for a while.

**Author's Note: ** I originally made this story for the tf_rarepairing community. We had to select a character from column A, then a character in column B. Then we selected a prompt. I took "Shockwave" + "Frenzy" + "Restraint". Part of the fic is inspired by TFAfanon!Shockwave's minibot fetish. Also, I felt bad not posting anything for a while, so here's a little something. Next chapter (part 8) for "Finders, Keepers" is currently being beta-ed. Last note: this small fic was self-beta-ed. Excuse the errors.

* * *

><p>Shockwave asked Megatron to send him someone to do some maintenance work on Cybertron's Main Head Quarters. The Rainmaker trine was not suited for such work and Shockwave's time was mostly occupied on working on a weapon that would help to capture and eradicate Autobots. In Shockwave's mind, he though that a Constructicon would be sent.<p>

Instead, a small little red and black mech had been sent. _Frenzy, one of Soundwave's symbiote, _though Shockwave. He stared at the cassette as he stood in front of Cybertron's Guardian. Since he debarked from the space bridge, Shockwave kept looking at him and said nothing. "Hey, you asked for to do some geek work. So they sent me!"

Shockwave tilted his head and let his optic focus on the small, flexible body. As the focus was made, the optic buzzed loudly. When Shockwave didn't reply, the small mech angrily paced and ranted. Shockwave enjoyed watching the joints creek and contract as Frenzy fumed.

"Yeah! That's right! They sent me, you clear! I can get the job done. Are you doubting? I might not like that kind of work, but I'm the best you know! I do everything 'round the Nemesis. Everything! The whole fragging ship would be scrap without me doing the grunt work. What, you don't believe me, huh?"

Finally, Shockwave acknowledged him by nodded. "Of course, I'm certain you are capable. Megatron would send someone that didn't fit my _requirements_."

"Tch, took you long enough to say somethin'," Frenzy muttered angrily. Normally, Shockwave would be bothered having a subordinate talk so cavalier to him. He was the Guardian of Cybertron; Megatron's will and voice when his Lord was absent. However, the cassette was so _deliciously_ small he couldn't bring himself to be bothered. "Y'know, I ain't useless. Soundwave just uses me less in fights. I ain't useless."

"I'm certain I can find a suitable _use_ for you."

"..." Frenzy gaze up and frowned. "Ya, I know I'm gonna be useful. It's why I'm here. The maintenance thingies. Ain't gonna spend my whole time yappin', you know what I'm saying? I told the guys, told Rumble I'd do all the work in no time. Show them I'm good."

The small mech was talkative. And incredibly susceptible. It didn't take long for Shockwave to figure out what made the little cassette tic, nor how to exploit such weakness. Shockwave found his old circuits coming to life with anticipation. "It's very nice to see such grand motivation in someone so _small_."

"Size just mean I'm better a reaching hard spots."

Shockwave optic glowed at the though. The cassette had no idea what his words triggered in the larger mech.

"So... You gonna get to it?"

"Pardon?"

Frenzy muttered something under his breath too low for Shockwave to grasp. Then he exclaimed loudly. "Where is the fraggin' pit is the scrap that needs to be fixed! Are you showing me, or do I wander around and take care of whatever I put my servos on?"

The frustration amused Shockwave and he was curious to what point he could push it. But he digress, things needed to be done and now was not the time to play.

"I assigned a drone to show you the areas." A reprogrammed cleaning drone rolled forward. It beeped a few times towards Frenzy and encouraged the mech to follow it.

"Finally. Well, I'm off." The cassette followed the drone and Shockwave trailed his optic on the retreating form. He focused his optic to get a clearer view, then commanded just as Frenzy was about to turn the corner.

"Come to my quarters when the work cycle is over to give me a report."

"Ah, sure." The cassette replied uneasily.

* * *

><p>Shockwave's progress on the weapon advanced considerable this cycle. His circuits were a-buzz with the knowledge of the small red mech working around the Command Center. He often checked the security camera to capture moments were Frenzy's lithe little body would be bended over. On the live feed, a oil pipe had burst slicking the cassette with the glistening liquid. Frenzy had cursed, kicked the drone and started to patch it. Drips rolled, and entered his seams as Shockwave regarded rapturously. He couldn't wait to open the platings and explore the intimate areas the oil had seeped in.<p>

Suddenly, his screen flickered with an incoming vid-message from earth. Shockwave joyfully greeted his leader. "Lord Megatron, how may I serve you?"

"I"m calling making sure the mech I sent fulfilled what you asked."

"That and _more_, sir. I wanted to say I much I appreciate it." Shockwave's optic glowed brightly. Megatron recognized the look, and frowned.

"Frenzy is a loyal Decepticon."

"I have no doubt."

"He serves well."

"I'm _sure_ he does indeed."

"You are not to touch him."

"Sir?"

"You heard me. I turned a blind optic whenever you got your servos on minibot. I honestly don't care what you do with the small ones you've captured in the past. But faithful Decepticons are out of the question."

"Sir, I am insulted that you think my I would-."

"Four millions years of solitude, Shockwave." Megatron interrupted. "After four millions years, do you think you have enough self-control?" The guardian of Cybertron glared at his lord, insulted. "Restrain yourself. That's an order."

Shockwave glowered darkly. "Very well, Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Hope you enjoyed it!I know it ends rather abruptly... Had I the talent for it, I'd make a super duper dark sequel. Sadly, I'm a rather silly person and I seem unable to make something utterly twisted. But who knows, I might suddenly get a creepy vibe going one.


End file.
